Bray Wyatt
About The Superstar known as “The Fiend” Bray Wyatt seems to have stepped out of the collective population’s nightmares and into our reality. And though we may never know the full extent of his madness, what is certain is that he never forgets and is out to evoke an unmerciful reign of terror on all who dare let him in. Gone is the ominous professor of his own brand of truth. Gone are twisted rivalries with the likes of "Woken" Matt Hardy. And if he was scary before, that was nothing compared to what was to become. Gone seems to be the alliances with his devoted Wyatt Family followers. After suddenly vanishing without a trace, Wyatt’s frightening return was preempted by a series of mysterious videos that featured puppets, dollhouses and other random objects in a dark room, and a faint familiar cackle could be heard in the background. That malevolent laugh indeed belonged to The New Face of Fear, but when he finally reemerged from the shadows, Wyatt did so with the “Firefly Fun House” as a seemingly more lighthearted version of himself. Wyatt appeared to graciously welcome his fireflies, declaring that everyone could feel safe in his home and introducing the WWE Universe to his new friends: Mercy the Buzzard, Abby the Witch, Rambling Rabbit and Huskus the Pig Boy. Still, the new-look Wyatt seemed to retain some of his more unsettling (and unstable) characteristics, and soon, he would reveal his terrifying alter ego known as "The Fiend" Bray Wyatt — complete with a gnarled facemask that weaved its way into every WWE fan’s worst dreams. Wyatt made clear that this new nightmare was just beginning. Since his ghoulish transformation, Wyatt has terrorized everyone in sight, making quick work of top Superstars like Seth Rollins and Finn Bálor and legends like Kurt Angle, Jerry “The King” Lawler and Mick Foley in a sea of horrifying ambushes, punctuated by the debilitating Mandible Claw. Wyatt made his most sinister statement of all on Halloween 2019 when he mercilessly pummeled Seth Rollins in a Falls Count Anywhere Match that couldn't be stopped for any reason and left WWE Crown Jewel as the new Universal Champion. Once upon a time, Bray Wyatt used to tell the WWE Universe to “run!” But, with “The Friend” Bray Wyatt, it seems there is nowhere left to run.https://www.wwe.com/superstars/the-fiend-bray-wyatt WWE '12 WWE 2K15 WWE 2K16 WWE 2K17 WWE 2K18 WWE 2K19 WWE 2K20 Bray Wyatt "The Fiend" Bray Wyatt (Bump In The Night DLC) Entrance Theme: "Let Me In" - Code Orange Attire In WWE 2K20 "The Fiend" Bray Wyatt wears Red Striped Tights, Black Vest, His Signature Hurt & Heal Gloves and The Fiend Mask with it's Horror Aesthetic Grin, In this form he also sports a different haircut with it now being Light Brown Dreadlocks with Shaved Sides swept to the right, he also wears Orange Contacts as "The Fiend Signatures In-Ring: * Sister Abigail (4) * Sister Abigail (2) Ring Side: * Sister Abigail (4) Finishers In-Ring: * Mandible Claw (4) * Mandible Claw (5) Ring Side: * Mandible Claw (4) * Mandible Claw (5) Paybacks Level 1: * Instant Recovery Level 2: * Blackout Crowd Reaction: Boo Crowd Balance: Boo Personality Traits: Aggressive Attributes: * Overall: 86 * Arm Power: 75/95 * Leg Power: 60/95 * Grapple Offense: 80/95 * Running Offense: 85/90 * Aerial Offense: 60/80 * Aerial Range: 55/85 * Springboard Offense: 30/80 * Power Submission Offense: 85/90 * Technical Submission Offensive: 45/90 * Enviromental Offense: 80/100 * Foreign Object Offense: 50/100 * Reversal Offense: 65/90 * Reversal: 85/100 * Strike Reversal: 55/85 * Grapple Reversal: 70/85 * Aerial Reversals: 50/70 * Head Durability: 85/100 * Body Durability: 80/95 * Arm Durability: 80/95 * Leg Durability: 70/100 * Damage Recovery: 65/90 * Power Submission Defense: 75/90 * Technical Submission Defense: 55/80 * Pin Escape: 65/95 * Strength: 80/95 * Stamina: 70/90 * Stamina Recovery: 65/90 * Momentum: 85/100 * Agility: 70/85 * Movement Speed: 75/85 * Strike Speed: 70/90 * Grapple Speed: 80/90 * Chain Wrestling: 60/90 * Chain Wrestling Speed: 60/90 Hit Point Ratio * Overall: 4000.0 pts * Head: 880.0 pts * Body: 1200.0 pts * Arms: 1040.0 pts * Legs: 880.0 "The Swampfather" Bray Wyatt (Bump In The Night DLC) * References Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE 2K Wrestlers